


Gabriel's Future Husband

by delilah24



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Gabriel, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, care, drunk, drunk sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilah24/pseuds/delilah24
Summary: On low grace, Gabriel is finally able to get drunk for the first time. Then Sam makes the fatal mistake of admitting he doesn't know on of Gabriel's favorite songs by Meghan Trainor.





	Gabriel's Future Husband

“Come on Sammy, time’s a-wasting, grace is coming!” Gabriel hopped out of the Impala, eyes reflecting the neon sign above the bar, the excitement vibrating in him like the molecules of the actual neon bouncing against one another. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes as he walked up beside Gabriel.

This was both Sam and Gabriel’s first night out in a looooong time. But after getting Dean back, who was still recuperating back at the bunker with Cas (“So is recuperating what the kids call it these days?” was Gabriel’s reaction), and Gabriel being revived, he and his mom agreed he was more than deserving of a night out. The only thing he hadn’t anticipated was Gabriel insisting he come along. Though archangels couldn’t get drunk when they were filled with grace, or even taste anything for that matter, after Gabriel’s revival he was left with little more than a drop of grace, so now he was anxious to feel what it was like to get drunk before his powers returned. He said they were a blessing and a curse.

The bar was pretty much the usual scene - the room was dark, cast in the shadow of the night, only to be disturbed by the manmade neon lights, blues and pink neon signs clashing with the dim warmness of the lightbulbs of the bar so the employees could see what the hell they’re doing, and the stark white flashings of the television screens displaying the football game which was the cause of the money piled in the middle of the round tables and distracted men and women alike from their pool games. One thing in particular stood out to Sam - there was a stage, and on it was a tipsy woman singing seductive lyrics playing on the screens behind her, voice projected from the cheap speakers on either side, some horny men encouraging her while the more sensible or grouchy drunks rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath about her being too damn loud.

Gabriel rushed to the bar, sliding into a seat and patting the one next to him for Sam to sit in. Sam, although embarrassed at Gabriel’s antics, obliged and sat down, ordering a simple beer while Gabriel’s eyes fleeted over the menu.

“What’s Long Island Iced Tea?” He asked the bartender.

“Iced tea spiked with vodka, rum, gin, tequila and triple sec,” The employee answered.

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully with pursed lips, “And will that get me drunk?”

“Faster than you can name all the liquors in it,” The bartender laughed.

“I’ll take three!” Gabriel exclaimed. The bartender raised a question brow but nodded and skillfully grabbed all the needed ingredients. Sam looked at Gabriel with concern.

“You can’t die from alcohol poisoning, right?” Sam asked.

“Nope! I don’t think so!” Gabriel replied enthusiastically.

“You don’t think so? Gabriel, I don’t think you understand how much liquor is in-” Sam couldn’t finish as the bartender slid Gabriel his drinks, and the archangel snatched on up and tilted it into his mouth, head thrown back and gulping down the drink as though eh had been dehydrated for five months. The bartender and Sam both stared at him with wide open mouths as he polished off the drink without taking a breath. Finally, he put the drink down and exhaled, Sam able to smell the liquor on his breath from where he sat.

“Did you...like it?” Sam asked tentatively, trying to recover from the shock.

“Naw, I mean it tastes alright but it burns like hell,” Gabriel swatted the drink away, knocking the glass over onto the ground which miraculously didn’t shatter. Then he took up his second drink and downed it much like the first. Then the third. The whole time his cheeks began to turn a bright red and swayed in his seat. Sam’s muscles tensed, ready to catch Gabriel if he started to fall. At last, Gabriel finished and put down the empty drink. “Whoa,” was all he said before he started chuckling to himself, then looked at Sam and started laughing loud, transitioning to a cough as he began to choke on his own spit. Sam couldn’t help but grin at how ridiculous the archangel looked. He put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders.  
“Dude, calm down, you’re gonna suffocate,” Sam cautioned, still smiling.

“Your - face! You looked - so - scared!” Gabriel coughed out between laughs and chokes. He finally stopped choking, though he was still laughing hysterically. “You looked so cute!”

Sam blinked, his ears burning. “Cute?”

“Cute, cute, cutie, cutie, cute,” Gabriel’s words slurred as he calmed down, then leaned forward and rested his face against Sam’s chest, “Cutie, cute moosey, cute,” He smiled dreamily. Sam didn’t know what to do, holding his hands up and glancing around at the awkward looks they were receiving.

“I bet I’m acting crazy right now,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam, then laughed lowly again, that slow, groggy laugh that drunk people usually had, and he started to speak in a singsong voice, “But you treat me like a lady, tell me everything’s alright~”

Sam laughed, “What are you talking about?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Meghan! Train! Meghan Trainor!” he shouted, “You don’t know the song?”

Sam shook his head. Gabriel stood up and looked at the now vacant stage, almost looking sober as a mission unknown to Sam took over his mind. He somehow managed to navigate his way through the crowded tables and swung his legs onto the stage, standing up as he clicked around on the karaoke machine, taking a good minute to find the song he was looking for. Sam knew he had found it one he grinned and turned, making direct eye contact with Sam as he took the microphone in hand, smile growing wider as the music began.

The men in the bar looked around and laughed as the feminine pop music filled the unfitting bar, some even more so as Gabriel’s voice came over the speaker, lyrics slurred but otherwise perfect as he danced drunkenly about the stage, yet he never broke eye contact with Sam. Every time he said “Dear future husband,” he pointed at Sam and winked. In that moment Sam wished he could shrink away and hide from all the eyes turned onto him, though this discomfort didn’t stop Gabriel. The angel hopped down from the stage and crossed through everyone to reach Sam, now demanding everyone pay attention to him as he sang.

“‘Dear future husband  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night  
After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right~’”

At this, Gabriel leapt into Sam’s lap, legs pointing in the air and arm hooked around Sam’s neck so he didn’t fall as he leaned back. Whistles and shouts came from the bar area. Sam’s face felt like it was on fire. Why wasn’t he doing anything to get Gabriel off? Even he didn’t know the answer. He couldn’t break their shared gaze either, eyes closer to each other than they had ever been before.

“‘Even if I was wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree?  
Why, why disagree?’”

Gabriel mischievously tapped Sam on the nose before he slid off Sam’s lap and whirled back off onto the floor, all the while keeping his gaze on Sam. The Winchester, for once helpless, could do nothing except to rub his neck and laugh along awkwardly. His heart was pounding faster than it ever did on any hunt.

Finally, Gabriel wrapped up his song, holding the last note extra one to the mostly sarcastic clapping of the bar. He bowed, back to Sam as he made an extra point to accentuate his butt glancing behind to get Sam’s reaction. Sam averted his eyes as fast as he could.

“One more time!” Gabriel shouted, then immediately fell as he stumbled over his own feet. 

Sam jumped up and rushed over, kneeling beside Gabriel. “You okay man?”

Gabriel gave a thumbs up, as he mumbled “future husband” into the floor and chuckled to himself.

“No, you’re not, let’s get you home,” Sam, sure that Gabriel was not fit to walk on his own, flipped him over and picked him up into a bridal carry before he shifted him over his shoulder like a fireman, arms wrapped securely around Gabriel’s legs, face close enough to his butt to get passing remarks from strangers asking if he was getting ready to “eat the guy out”. Sam ignored them as he pushed through the entrance, walking to the Impala with a sigh. This wasn’t exactly the vacation night he had been expecting, although it was entertaining. He had to admit, it would have been boring had Gabriel not come along. Slamming the door to the driver's seat, and Gabriel muttering Meghan Trainor under his breath as he laid in the backseat, Sam began the drive home, praying Gabriel didn’t vomit in Baby. Dean would kill him.

 

Gabriel didn’t really have a room, because he never had to sleep before. Now he slept on the couch in the TV room, but Sam would feel guilty leaving him there alone in such a state. So, he instead dropped Gabriel in Sam’s own bed, placing a glass of cold water on his nightstand. Somehow he was still saying barely decipherable Meghan Trainor lyrics, laughing groggily the whole time. Sam rolled his eyes and as he turned away for a moment, Gabriel suddenly grabbed his hand. Sam looked back at him and Gabriel looked up with a grin, pointing at him. 

“You do know how to treat me like a ladyyyyy. Laaaadyyyyy,” he snickered to himself, “You’re my future husband.”

Even though Gabriel was drunk out of his mind, the comment made Sam’s heart soar. Gabriel basically passed out right after he said this, so Sam didn’t have to hide his shocked reaction at his own thoughts. About how cute Gabriel’s rosy red cheeks are. About how his heart was thumping a bit louder now.

Fuck. He wanted to be Gabriel’s future husband.


End file.
